1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrolyte for a lithium rechargeable battery, a lithium rechargeable battery including the same, and a method of manufacturing a lithium rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Such batteries use an organic electrolyte and have twice as high discharge voltage as a battery using an alkaline aqueous solution and, accordingly, have high energy density.